


A Kiss, not a kiss

by ShardsOfColor



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, One Shot, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShardsOfColor/pseuds/ShardsOfColor
Summary: It's Nico's first valentine's day dating Will Solace, and he doesn't know what to do. Good thing Piper McLean sure does!





	A Kiss, not a kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ender_AriI4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ender_AriI4/gifts).



> Sorry this is incredibly late, (and short, and not really having much Will in it) but HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY to my favorite bookmark (if you don’t know, don’t ask) @Ender_AriI4! You are awesome, and you deserve the best fanfic in the world. However, I can only give you the best I can write. Happy reading!

“Nico di Angelo, what brings you to my door?” A surprised Piper attempted to welcome Nico into her cabin as the child of death sulked at the doorway.

 

“I was hoping for some advice, per say. Do you mind if we walk around instead of going into your fortress of pink?” He replied. The two demigods walked towards the forest, and 

once they had finally reached the trees, Nico had deemed it safe to ask his question. He opened his mouth, but before a jumble of words could fall into Piper’s waiting hands, 

she began to speak.

 

“So, Nico, this is about Will right? And about how today is Valentine’s day?” When his pale face grew even more transparent with shock, Piper giggled. “I kinda figured that’s why 

you’re coming to me with this rather than Frank, Jason, or Percy.”

 

“You are spot on. That is somewhat creepy.” Piper rolled her eyes. “But yeah. Will. And Valentine’s day. And Will.” Nico broke off, realizing that he didn’t make much sense.

 

“So, you don’t know what to get him then?” Nico blushed and looked at his shoes, twisting his signature ring furiously. “Okay, I can deal with that.” Piper sat on a nearby rock, 

his lips pressed firmly together. “Got it!” Nico backed away from the enthusiastic girl as she sprung up from her makeshift seat.

 

“Nothing too over the top, right Piper?” The death boy asked, clearly concerned at her excitement.

 

“What you should get him isn’t a physical gift at all! You should give him,” she paused, the effect dramatic, “a  _ Kiss _ .”

 

The way she said that simple, four letter word had so much power, that Nico believed she could have been charmspeaking. But she would never do that for something that 

means so much to him, right? No, there was no way. The need to compel was Nico’s own desire, but he was confused. How would this  _ Kiss _ be any different than the short kisses 

he and Will had previously shared? When he voiced his concerns to Piper, the older girl just laughed at him.

 

“No silly, not a kiss, but a  _ Kiss _ . Instead of those short and sweet little pecks you two have done, and trust me, I know that’s all you’ve done, this will be” she paused again, 

batting her eyelashes, “special.”

 

“I still don’t understand. The other kisses have been special, heck, he could just look at me and it sends me into hours of blushing!”

 

“Oh trust me I understand, but Nico, listen to me. When you  _ Kiss _ him, you put your arms like this.” She then demonstrated, moving him into odd angles to find the one that 

works best for him. “And when you kiss him, make it longer, sweeter, just  _ more _ . Put all the feeling he gives you into that  _ Kiss _ . It will come naturally, just be confident, be 

yourself.” Nico snorted.

 

“That’s an oxymoron if I’ve ever heard one, ‘confident Nico’. Nice Piper.“

 

“I’m serious! Here, I’ll go send him here, and you get ready for your big moment! Bye!” She ran off before he could object, her feathered braid flying behind her.

 

*******TEN MINUTES LATER*******

 

“Hey Death Boy.”

 

“Hello Sunshine.” Nico murmured, hiding his shaking hands.

 

“So, Neeks,  **(happy birthday, you know how much I hate that nickname)** Piper told me you wanted to-”

 

Nico cut him off. There was a mess of lips smashing against each other. Nico finally tasted the golden boy’s sweet lips, and dug his fingers into the golden locks of his valentine. 

He was numb. He couldn’t think. He couldn’t feel. All he was aware of was the blinding beauty locking lips with him. Nico clasped his hands loosely around the back of Will’s 

neck as he slowly pulled away, a satisfying pop leaving the two boys stuned. It was messy, and rushed, and random, but it was perfect. As Nico took in the sight of his swollen 

mouthed, messy haired boyfriend, he knew, it was  _ perfect _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Have a great day!


End file.
